


Height Difference

by AlxSteele



Series: Cuddly Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is really tall, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus is not, Malec, basically all fluff and kissing, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wants to kiss Alec, the only problem is its kind of difficult to reach him…</p><p>OR, wherein Magnus tries to figure out the easiest way to kiss Alec including magicking up a stool to stand on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my new fluffy drabbles collection that shall be called Cuddly Malec and will be way too fluffy, like teeth rotting fluff okay? And they won't really go together but will just be fun and I will write and post them whenever I come up with new ones.
> 
> This was mostly inspired by talking about random headcanons and stuff with Shadowhuntingnephilim on Tumblr because we're obsessed with imagining Alec as a cuddly person when Magnus and him are alone and a lot of that is what you will see in the future. This fic is just about the height difference that kills us all. (And is very exaggerated here, I admit. To make things more fun.) Hope you enjoy!

Magnus Bane had a problem. One that he hadn’t foreseen and wasn’t quite sure how to fix. Ever since meeting Alec, Magnus was…infatuated. Smitten? Fascinated? All three and more really.

He’d, of course, always been aware of the problem, and it was quite small when compared to everything else going on. I.e.: Magnus having to shamelessly flirt to get even the littlest reaction from Alexander. Or having to wait so patiently, trying to figure out if the boy even felt the same…connection as Magnus. The connection Magnus had felt since he first saw Alec in Pandemonium.

Really, this was nothing compared to the whole Alec being engaged to a woman even though he was gay, problem. Or the Magnus giving up on him problem. Or the whole Valentine trying to destroy everything and Camille being a bitch problem. But now that they were…together – Magnus was being careful not to label it, not wanting to scare Alec off – this was the problem at the forefront of Magnus’ mind.

The height difference.

Magnus sighed, staring at Alec where he stood talking with a group of shadowhunters on the other side of the institute. Of course, Magnus had always been aware of just how tall Alexander was, it was kind of hard not to notice. And Magnus quite enjoyed it actually. All that long, lean muscle, how he had to look up when he was standing close to Alec… Magnus shivered just thinking about it. He couldn’t say for sure what made him like the fact that Alec was so much taller than him, it was much the same way he’d always been attracted to people — men and woman both — with dark hair and dark eyes, much like Alexander.

So yes. Magnus had always known Alec was tall. It was one of the first things he’d noticed when he’d gotten done ogling other parts of him. What Magnus hadn’t taken into account was his current problem: it was quite difficult to kiss Alexander.

Sure, the first one had been easy; Alec had kissed Magnus. Magnus honestly wasn’t sure how that had gone, had Alec leaned over him? Bent down? Magnus was far too busy focusing on other things during that particular moment to notice. Since then, however, while Magnus enjoyed the way Alec would lean down to kiss him, or how they’d sit next to each other kissing… Well, Magnus liked to be the instigator at least sometimes, and that was hard when Alec was so very much taller than him.

Thus, he began to try to solve his problem.

Magnus waited until they were alone in one of the institutes long, dark hallways – really they all looked exactly the same and Magnus had no idea how anyone got around the place – knowing that Alec wasn’t big on public displays of affection. Once they were alone though, Magnus stopped Alec with a hand to his chest.

Alec looked down, startled out of his thoughts to see Magnus’ hand, fingers painted a bright electric purple and covered in rings, splayed across his dark shirt. Alec’s eyes flickered up to meet Magnus’ own, narrowed ones. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus pushed him back until his back lightly hit the wall.

Stepping closer, Magnus’ eyes didn’t miss the smile flit across Alec’s face. Standing as close as he could get, Magnus looked up at Alec, blinking slowly, drawing it out before rising to his toes and pressing their lips together. Magnus left his eyes open long enough to see Alec’s flicker closed.

As nice as the kiss was, Magnus was more focused on trying the standing on his tip toes method. It worked, but not well, he realized as he pulled back faster than he would have liked, slipping back to his heels.

Alec was grinning, slow and unsure, making Magnus lose focus, lose his breath, and briefly forget about his trials. Magnus raised his eyebrows before turning away with a coy hum.

***

A few days later, Magnus had the opportunity to try again. Finding Alec in the training room, lazily throwing punches at a punching bag.

Magnus hummed appreciatively, taking in Alec’s tussled hair and loose clothes, his arms - in all their toned muscle glory - on clear display.

“Magnus,” Alec said, part surprised, part amused as he turned to watch Magnus looking him up and down.

“Darling,” Magnus said with a small smile.

Marching up to Alec, catching him by surprise, Magnus quickly slipped one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. This worked, Magnus thought about two seconds before Alec pulled away, breathing heavy and saying his back was cramping.

Well. Damn, Magnus thought with a small laugh.

***

A few days later, Alec was cooking for Magnus. Magnus was shocked that Alec knew how to cook and, even more so, that he wanted to cook for Magnus. He watched from the dining table, sipping a glass of wine as Alec carefully went about making dinner.

It was all very calculated, no running back and forth between the three different things he was making. It was very much Alexander cooking. He knew exactly when to flip the steak, barely having to look at the potatoes to know they were done. No mad rushing to finish things, humming softly to himself as he went.

Magnus was almost disappointed when he’d finished cooking, having been enjoying the show.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised again when Alec did most the talking, filling Magnus in on the Jace situation and how Alec had been spending more time than ever training Clary — Alec complained about this, but Magnus caught the small smile that said he was exaggerating over the supposedly painful process.

When it came time to clean up, Magnus followed Alec back into the kitchen. Alec set the plates down, moving to start washing them as Magnus lifted himself up onto the granite countertop. Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers, the dirty dishes disappeared from the sink to reappear in the drying rack, sparkling clean.

Alec turned to Magnus with an unreadable expression. “I would’ve cleaned them,” he said softly.

Magnus smiled slightly. “I know you would’ve darling, but you cooked, which means I have to clean and honestly? I’ve never done dishes before,” Magnus said, wrinkling his nose.

Alec looked up with a small, surprised laugh. He rolled his eyes at Magnus. “You’re helpless,” he said softly.

Magnus pushed his bottom lip out, pouting. “That’s why I need you, Alexander. You can teach me to do all the boring things mundanes, and apparently shadowhunters, do. And I can teach you…well, the fun things.” Magnus smirked, holding his hand out. When Alec grabbed it, he pulled the dark haired shadowhunter in, nestling him between his knees. From this angle, their lips were perfectly lined up.

Magnus felt himself smiling as he leaned in to kiss Alec.

***

Magnus considered the kitchen counter option successful, but not very helpful. It worked when they were in the kitchen, but he couldn’t very well lure Alexander to the kitchen every time he wanted to kiss him.

Next up was the heels. Now, Magnus would’ve been fine wearing any kind of heels, but with Alec in mind he opted for the combat style boots that added an extra few inches. Isabelle had worked out what Magnus was doing and suggested platform shoes… Magnus hadn’t replied to that.

The shoes helped, he only had to strain slightly to reach Alec’s lips while wearing them but fashionably…they weren’t a viable option. There was really only one other option.

***

“Magnus?” Alec called out, walking into the loft in the middle of the night.

Magnus laid down the book he was reading, standing and stretching as Alec made his way into the living room. “Alexander, darling. Long day?” Magnus asked softly, moving towards Alec, who looked completely exhausted; his clothes hanging off him, shoulders slumped, dark circles under his eyes.

Alec had called Magnus that morning and told him he’d be over that night as they’d both been so busy the last week they’d barely seen each other. Now it was clear that the nights Alec had been spending at the institute hadn’t included nearly enough sleep.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus made a glass of wine appear in Alec’s hand, noting the small smile lighting his eyes for a moment.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down on the couch. Magnus moved behind the couch, resting his hands on Alec’s shoulders and starting to massage them softly.

“We had a lead on Jace,” Alec said softly and with those few words, said in a defeated way, Magnus knew everything he needed too. That Alec felt like he was failing his parabatai; that it was slowly killing him that they hadn’t found him yet. That the lead led them nowhere, and just wasted more time that they didn’t have.

Magnus leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the shadowhunter’s neck. “Alec…” he started softly. “You know you won’t find him if he doesn’t want you to. You didn’t fail Jace, he just did the same thing you would, trying to protect his family.”

Alec sighed. Running his hands through his hair with a deep, ragged breath. “I know. That’s why it’s killing me.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes; Magnus going back to massaging Alec’s shoulders; Alec breathing slowly and relaxing just the slightest bit.

“Tired?” Magnus asked eventually, his voice as soft as the quiet night demanded. “Want to come to bed?”

Their relationship was still new, but they’d taken to falling to sleep next to each other when possible. Alec nodded slowly, allowing Magnus to walk around the couch, take his hand, and pull him up.

Alec looked down at him, eyes moving to his lips for a moment before landing back on his eyes. Magnus unwilling mimicked the gesture, staring at Alec’s lips as he licked them.

Magnus smirked, sensing his chance to try another kissing method. Staring at Alec, he snapped his fingers. Alec’s eyes widened at the spark then moved down as Magnus stepped up on the small stool he’d magicked into existence.

When Alec looked up again, all traces of exhaustion and defeat were gone. Alec’s eyes shined and his lips twitched. “What are you doing?” he asked, shaking his head as Magnus rested one hand on his chest, the other moving to tangle in his hair.

Magnus grinned in victory, the stool put him at the perfect height, Alec just half an inch taller now. “I’m trying to kiss you, but you’re talking,” Magnus replied.

Alec laughed, a short sound full of confused, endearing amusement. "Where did that even come from?" he asked, staring down at the small metal stool.

"Crotchety old woman next door. She'd come up about to your...knee.” Magnus said, leaning back to judge Alec’s height and waving away the question.

Leaning forward, Magnus attempted to bring Alec closer, fisting his hands in the shaodwhunter’s dark coat. “Don't worry, darling. She deserved it, and I'll put it back even though she constantly complains about my music... Maybe I won't put it back. Serves her right, saying it's just loud noise."

Alec laughed again, this time louder and longer, making Magnus’ heart flutter and his eyes lower to Alec’s lips once more.

“I can’t believe you need a stool to kiss me.”

“Hey,” Magnus said, mock glaring. “We can’t all be born tall, dark, and handsome.”

Alec shook his head, smirking.

“Fine then,” Magnus added with his own teasing grin. “If you don’t want to kiss me.” Magnus let go of Alec’s shirt, leaning back.

Alec fell for it. Chasing Magnus’ lips.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said right before their lips met.

Magnus would never get used to this. Kissing Alexander Lightwood whenever he wanted. No matter how many times they’d done it…throughout all Magnus’s failed experiments, it never stopped his heart from jack hammering, his fingers from sparking with magic from the feeling of Alec’s lips teasing and dancing with his. Magnus had kissed quite a few people; Magnus had thought he’d known what kissing felt like…nothing compared to this.

The electricity. The feeling of…contentment, like he’d never want to kiss anyone else ever again. Liked he’d trade a million kisses with strangers for just one small peck from Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus’ hands fisted in Alec’s shirt again, pulling him closer. Alec’s hands rested on Mangus’ hips and Magnus let out a breathless laugh, breaking away from Alec’s lips for the shortest second when Alec grabbed him around the waist, lifting him off and setting him down on the ground instead of the stool. This changed the angle so that Alec could more easily deepen the kiss when he pressed their lips back together.

Magnus felt like laughing again but held it back, losing himself in Alec. In the feeling of him pressed up against Magnus, leaning over him slightly to kiss him. Of Alec’s hair, impossibly soft in Magnus’ fingers. It was intoxicating. Everything about Alexander Lightwood was. Just being in the same room, feet apart, Magnus still felt the pull, still felt Alec everywhere.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, breathing heavily, foreheads resting together as their hearts pounded out the same restless rhythm.

Eventually, Alec leaned down further, whispering in Magnus’ ear and sending shivers down the warlocks back. “Instead of going through all this trouble…you could just ask me to kiss you.”

“Would you?” Magnus asked on a breath.

“Whenever… Wherever,” Alec said after a moment, the old stutter back just for a second.

Magnus grinned, tilting his head so that their lips fell back together. After a second, he pulled back, speaking with their lips still just barely touching. “Well, if you want to ruin the fun… I guess that could work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely, biscuits! I’m on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) , if you want to chat. Also feel free to leave me little Malec prompts in the comments if you would like. I’m collecting them… ;)


End file.
